Inheritance
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Chapter 5&6 added! Nick has a daughter? 25 years after Natalie Lambert had left Nick, Melanie finds out that her father is alive and where she can find him. Is she half vampire? Will LaCroix accept her into their family? Please R
1. Chapter 1 through 3

Well, this story I started a while ago but had left it alone as I've been debating on whether or not to continue it. I've started this story under the basis of and alternate universe where the night when Nick came home from the hospital with his head injury that Natalie and Nick became intimate. Soon after Natalie could not live day in and day out being able to be so near yet so far apart. This takes place 25 years later. Please read, enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the story line of Forever Knight, I do not take credit for the creation of the characters save for the ones I've added, that one so far being Melanie. I'm just borrowing the characters of Forever Knight for this story I've come up with. So don't sue, okay, I'm poor and you would get absolutely nothing in return. 

Inheritance 

**Chapter One**

            The drizzle of rain as it splotched against the window of the car seemed fitting for such a day, a day that would forever change a young woman's life. It had been only a month since the funeral but the pain of loosing her mother was the same as it was when she had first known of her mothers demise. It was an accident, a stupid accident, where a drunk driver had ran head first into her mother's car as she was on her way back home from a long day at the clinic. 

            Pushing back the long curls from her oval face, Melanie attempted in vain to push back the tears that had threatened to escape from her lids. Her mother was the only family that she had and now she was so utterly alone. The street before her blurred as the tears built, finally escaping in a lonely trail down her pale cheeks. A groan of aggravation escaped her lips as she tried once again to concentrate on the road ahead and not on her own internal sorrow. She knew that she needed to get herself together before she arrived at the attorneys office for the reading of her mothers will. Why it was not to be read until now on her twenty-fifth birthday a month after her mother's death was a mystery in itself. Maybe it would be explained to her in the will. 

            The office building of the attorney's office looked like any other building, plain gray stone stretching upwards into the evening sky. Soft lights pointed towards the building illuminating the building and its shrubbery. Turning the ignition off to her car Melanie closed her eyes for a moment as she took in a soothing deep breath; she had to be strong for there was no one to be strong for her.

            After leaving her car and maneuvering up to the fifth floor of the building a skinny lanky man with narrow jaw and pointed nose met her with a solemn look, appropriate for such a meeting. Allowing him to lead her into his small office she sat within a cushiony seat before his large desk, which took up most of the office space within the room. 

            Clearing his throat the attorney spoke, "Mrs. Lambert I hope that you were able to find the offices without any problem?"

            Straitening within the chair Melanie only nodded her head in response before speaking softly, "Mr. Rodenburg if we could get to the point of this meeting and get this over with I would appreciate skipping formalities."

            Shuffling a manila folder in front of him he cleared his throat, "Of coarse, I am sorry to have to show you this on your birthday but it was specifically requested by your mother to have waited a month after her passing. The will within basically leaves you with all of her possessions including her savings account, which sums up to the amount of half a million dollars."

            A lump formed in her throat, she had no idea that her mother had **that** much money. There had to be some kind of mistake, her mother was a doctor at a small clinic, "Half a million, are you sure sir?"

            "Quite, Mrs. Lambert, she also has enclosed within this folder a letter for your eyes only." Standing he continued, "I will leave you so that you can have privacy to read and then after you sign some forms all will be done."

            Accepting the folder handed to her by the attorney Melanie stared at it as he passed by and left her alone within the room. As the door clicked shut she shakily opened the folder removing the envelope within. Slowly she opened it, tears bordering her eyes as she saw her mother's familiar script upon the paper:

_Dear Melanie,_

If you are reading this it means that I've past on. I am so sorry that I cannot be there for you but there are things in life that are beyond our own control. I know you must be feeling alone with no other family to comfort you or for you to go to. For that I am so desperately sorry. My precious daughter, you are not alone, I will forever be watching over you and be by your side though you may not see me. I love you so much and I wish that I could be there in person to tell you something that I've put off for so long in fears for your own safety and of mine. 

I know that I had told you that your father had passed away when you were born but I'm afraid that that was a lie on my part. When I found out that I was pregnant with you I was afraid to tell him, especially since it was after I had already left him. There were certain circumstances surrounding your father that prevented me from sharing my joy with him. It was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do in my entire life. 

_I know that you are afraid and alone in this and I wish to God that he would give you the strength that you will need to go to your father. As we both know, your different from others, your gifts are from your father as he is not what he seems. I wish I could tell you more but it is too dangerous to even put this to paper. You **must** seek him out as he is the only one that may be able to protect you from those that would wish to cause you harm. Yes Melanie, there are forces out there that view your existence as a danger to them. He will be able to tell you more. Inside this folder is the information that you will need in order to find him and an envelope for only him to read. It is my letter to him explaining why I did what I did. Please forgive me. Never forget how much I love you; you are the most precious and wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. Know that you were conceived out of the love of two made one and that one is you. My precious and loving daughter, remember that you are special and never let anyone tell you differently. _

_Love forever,_

_Natalie_

            Tears streaming down her cheeks, Melanie quickly opened the folder in search for what her mother had described to her in her letter. Shakily she lifted a picture, the light glistening off of the pictures surface where she saw her mother sitting on a picnic blanket with a man. He was handsome, with pale skin, blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Melanie knew immediately that this was her father. Committing his photograph to memory she quickly went back into the folders contents where she found the envelope address to Nicholas and a paper with the information of who her father is and where she could find him.

            Shutting the folder with trembling fingers she signed the papers on the desk and stormed out of the offices as she ran to her car. Still shaking she drove home to pack her bags; she was going to Edinburgh, Canada. 

Chapter Two 

            The jerk of the plane as it landed and the sound of the stewardess welcoming those on board for flying Canadian Airlines awoke her from her slumber. Blinking away the sleep that fought to clear from her eyes she stood to retrieve her carry on bag and followed the passengers as they slowly made their way from the plane. Her stomach was doing summersaults, her heart racing, as she knew that she was finally here. The fear and excitement of finally meeting her father was almost overwhelming. 

            Not only was she going to pay her father a surprise visit but also she was in totally foreign surroundings, having never been out of the US. Would her father know her, will he refuse to believe her? Biting the inside of her cheek she made her way to retrieve her bag and to grab a cab to take her to the Hilton. 

            Flagging down a cab was not difficult and she was quickly on her way, tugging at her black leather jacket she never thought she would ever be **this** cold. After telling the cab driver where to go, her blue eyes watched as streetlights and buildings passed her by. Mind in turmoil she could not help but to feel a bit uncomfortable with her alien surroundings. From what she had gathered from the information given to her by her mother's lawyer her father is a Professor at the Edinburgh University teaching archeology. 

            Paying the cab driver and checking in to her room Melanie sighed as she sat on the bed and stared at the wall. Should she wait until tomorrow and settle in or should she get this over with? Plopping back onto the bed she stared at the ceiling knowing that she would not be getting any sleep until she confronted her father. Rolling to her side she came to the decision not to wait any longer and left her room.

            Funny how much ones life can change in only a few months. Not long ago the only thing she worried about were paying her bills and not allowing people to find out about her secret. Her mother was the only one who knew. Now she was alone with her secret… but was she? In the letter her mother had left her along with her will she had mentioned that she had gotten some of her abilities from her father. A chill ran down her spine as she thought about her mothers other words mentioning that some would seek to harm her because of them. Like it was her fault that she was different!

            The cab ride to the University was too short and she struggled with herself for a moment to leave the safety of the cab to seek out the only one that could answer the endless questions that she had running within her mind. Gathering her strength she exited the cab and made her way into the University towards the class where her supposed father was currently teaching his nightly classes. 

            With each step that she took her self-confidence faltered as fear of the unknown and unfamiliar assaulted her senses. Would he welcome her with open arms or push her away? But if he loved her mother, truly loved her, then she should have nothing to fear, besides, she **had** to find out who her father was and why she was the way that she was. The room was in view and all she had to do was take a few more steps forwards and he would be in view but Lord was she nervous! Suddenly she felt light headed, a buzzing tingly sensation at the back of her neck and the back of her head. Needing to balance herself she leaned against the wall and watched as voices drifted from the classroom and the students piled out chatting and talking with each other. 

            Blinking away the strange and new sensation that had suddenly taken hold of her she waited for the last of the students to exit the room before she took a deep breath and stepped forwards. Heart racing, she stood at the doorway looking down the steep stairs that led downward to where the teacher lectured, but no one was there. Brow furrowing she took a step down and jumped almost out of her skin when a man's voice met her ear.

            "May I help you?" Nick asked as he carefully studied the young woman before him, she seemed familiar but there was something different about her. He could vaguely sense the vampire in her and yet he could clearly hear her heart beating of a mortal. 

            Turning quickly towards the voice her mouth practically dropped open, it was him the man in the picture! But how could it be? He looked the same, not a day older than the photo of him with her mother. Nervously she stuttered, "You're… Uh, Nicholas my um…Well this is…" Not really good at words Melanie quickly pulled the envelope from her mother and handed it to him, "This is from my mother. She wished for me to give this to you."

            Looking at the offered envelope he smiled charmingly to her as he accepted the letter, wondering how he could know her mother. Opening the letter he unfolded the paper and almost staggered back at the signature at the bottom of the letter:

_Love,_

Natalie 

            Sitting in the chair closest to him he hurriedly looked to the top of the letter and began to read, Melanie watching him the entire time: 

_Dear Nick,_

_I wish that I could be there in person but if you are reading this then I am dead. God Nick, there was so much that I wanted, no, needed to tell you but was so afraid to! I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the way I left and for not telling you what I will be revealing to you in this letter. I loved you so much and never stopped loving you but I could not stay knowing how we both felt but not able to pursue our relationship further, though we did have that one night. Oh, if I only knew what would have come from that one night that we were finally able to express our love for one another. I didn't know until after I left or I would have told you. Melanie is what came of that one night. Yes Nick, she is **our** daughter. _

_I know this for sure because there was never anyone else after you and since it had been a few years since I had been with any one else, you're the only possible father. She's different Nick, she's mortal but yet she also carries that vampire gene, though dormant. She also has some abilities that I cannot explain accept for that she had received them from you. Don't worry; she doesn't crave blood or anything. Melanie is a bright, loving, and caring woman the best of both you and me. I am so sorry that you could not be there for her childhood. I hope that you can forgive me but you are the only family that she has left and I cannot leave her alone without anyone she can have to rely on. God Nick, I fear for her safety and I think you know why. Please watch out for her, she acts strong but she's more fragile than she allows others to know. I only hope that both you and her can forgive me for keeping you two apart. I will be watching over both of you._

_Love,_

_Natalie_

            Folding the letter Nick closed his eyes as he fought to not allow the tears to fall. After a few moments of pulling himself together he looked up to his daughter, his eyes searching hers, "She never told me about you. How?"

            The tears bordered her eyes as she fought her own grief, it had only been a little over a month since her mother died, "Drunk driver, they said that she died on impact." The tears no longer would stay away as they tumbled out from her eyes.

            Standing he quickly took her within his arms for comfort and felt something spark between them, a connection like with those of his blood but… different. Closing his eyes he stroked her dark curly hair, rubbing her back. Chocking back his own tears he shakily spoke soothing words into her ear. After her tears had lightened he pulled slightly away from her and looked down within her face and smiled, "I have a daughter."

            Weakly returning his smile Melanie knew that this was indeed her father, "I always wanted to meet you. I… only found out about this two days ago." Tears returning she shakily asked, "Why didn't she tell me? If I knew…" 

            He pulled her to him once again, "I know." After a moment more of silence he asked, "Where are you staying?"

            Sniffling she answered, "The Hilton. I came here right after I got settled there."

            Pulling away he smiled to her again, "Would you like to stay with me? I have plenty of room and we can catch up. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I'm sure you have a lot of questions as well."

            Whipping at her damp cheeks she nodded in agreement, "Okay, I… I'd like that."

            Leaning forward he lightly kissed her forehead, "Let me get my papers together and we can go. I'll send someone to get your things later."

            Watching him make his way down to the bottom of the stairs Melanie sighed with relief. So far things were working out all right, for some reason she knew that she could trust this man, that he was indeed her father. Through the years she knew not to question her own instincts, they never let her down.

            Gathering the papers his mind raced. How could he be a father? Vampires could not have children… could they? What would happen when LaCroix found out about this? Nick froze at the thought. There was nothing that he could keep from his Sire, he would find out sooner or later. She was family and LaCroix was always strong about his protection of his family. 

            Looking back up towards his daughter he knew that he would have to go to LaCroix about this. It would go better if the information about her came from him and not someone else but not tonight, tonight he wanted to spend time with his daughter. There was so much that he had missed within her life that he wanted to know. How long could he keep what he was away from her? Something told him that he wouldn't be able to do so and a part of him did not want to keep it from her. 'Oh Natalie, I miss you so much!'

Chapter Three 

            The ride over to her father's place, _it was so strange to be able to think of someone as her father,_ was spent in quiet contemplation. Melanie couldn't believe that she was actually sitting in a car with her father. For so long she had thought that he had been dead… there was so much she needed answers for. There was something different about him, something not like anything she had ever encountered. She could sense something powerful about him, something… words escaped her as to how to describe it. 

            Eyes moving away from the passing streetlights she watched as they pulled into an underground garage. As the car stopped into it's parking place Melanie wasted no time exiting the car door and waited for her father to show the way.

            Nick felt as if someone had ran a stake through his heart and at the same time he felt an overwhelming joy. When Natalie had left Toronto he was devastated but knew not to go after her. At the time he convinced himself that it was the best thing to do, that her being with him would only deprive her of the things that he could not give her. Now… now he finds out that he had a daughter, that Natalie had found no one else to live her life with and to grow old with, and that she was taken harshly from this world before her time. 

            Raining in the anger and pain that these thoughts brought about he had to concentrate on the now. Right now he had a daughter to get to know and to comfort. Smiling to Melanie he guided her towards the stairs that led to the inside of his home. As they made their way up the stairs he wondered what Nat meant by her having abilities. What did it mean and how would LaCroix react to her? If anything he would kill LaCroix if he tried to harm his daughter in any way.

            After climbing the small flight of stairs Melanie waited and watched silently as her father punched in a code and unlocked the door. Her mind wondered at why he would go to such lengths for security. As they walked through the door into darkness Melanie waited as her father turned on the lights.

            As the lights illuminated their new surroundings Melanie gaped at what she saw. The living room was huge with a large entertainment center, black leather couch and chairs, paintings and some candles. If anything, her father was well off. Absently she wondered just how much a college professor made!

            Nick watched her as her blue eyes widened in open wonder and grinned, "This is the living room and through that hallway is the kitchen. Up the stairs are a couple of bedrooms alone with mine. Would you like something to drink?" he absently hoped that he had something that she would like.

            Breaking her gaze from one of the paintings that hung in the living room she smiled shyly to her father as she sat down on the leather couch, "Water would be fine." Sitting down she marveled at the softness of the couch, she could definitely like it here. 

            Fixing her a glass of water Nick fixed his own glass of nourishment, hoping that she wouldn't want any, knowing that it was anything but wine. Nervous, he handed her the glass of water and sat at the other end of the couch watching her as she sipped her water. 

            She knew that he was watching her, waiting for her to say something. After all the hours thinking about what to say, what to ask, she had no idea on how or where to begin. 

            Nick could sense her nervousness as well as hear the pounding of her heart and wished he knew what to say in order to somehow make this encounter easy for her. Finally deciding that he needed to say something he calmly asked, "How long do you plan to be here?"

            Taking a deep breath she smiled relieved that he had broken the silence and was starting the conversation out on a safe note, "Honestly I'm not sure. I…" looking down at her hands she took another deep breath before continuing, "I really don't think that I could go back home. To many memories…" Damn it! She was not going to break down and cry anymore! She needed to be strong.

            Pushing back the tears she breathed deeply before smiling up to her father, "If its okay with you I'd like to stay here and get to know you. Know about why…" Okay this was the hard part. How to confront him about herself and her abilities, "Why am I different? What is it that mom was so afraid of? I look at you and you look the same as the photo of you and her when she was 20 years younger."

            Well, he knew that there would be questions but he was hoping to tackle this after he had time to think of a way to tell her about what he is. As much as he hated to admit it he needed to speak with LaCroix. Downing the rest of his drink he moved closer towards her, taking her hand in his and sighed, "Those are difficult questions to answer. For right now please understand that I can not answer those question as of yet." 

            Brow furrowing she didn't understand why he wasn't answering her questions. Damn it, she had a right to know! Biting the inside of her cheek she fought back her anger and disappointment. He didn't say that he wouldn't tell her, he just said that he needed more time before explaining. Nodding she softly whispered, "Okay… but you **will** tell me?"

            Thankful that she was accepting his answers for now he grinned, "I promise. And as for staying with me, you can stay with me as long as you like. Though during the day I have to have the shutters closed. I have a severe allergy to the sunlight."

            Well that explained one thing, "How severe? I burn easily but nothing that prevents me from going out in daylight."

            "It can be fatal to me."

            Melanie raised her eyebrows at that, "Oh, I'll remember that then." For hours they continued to converse. Melanie told him about her being an English major and that she was currently an editor though she dabbles in writing her own works. Nick explained to her about his job as a professor and that he would have it arranged for her things to be delivered from the Hilton to here. 

            A yawn escaping her lips signaled to Nick that it was time to retire, "Come on and I'll show you to one of the guest rooms. I think I have a sweatshirt and pants that you can borrow for nightwear. By the time you wake up your luggage should be here."

            Nodding in agreement Melanie fallowed her father up the stairs and into the guest room. It was a good-sized room with a large bed and bathroom. Accepting the sweats he gave her, Melanie changed and crawled into bed, the events of the past few months and her flight and finally meeting her father she had no problems going to sleep as her eyes closed just as her head hit the pillow.

            After calling and arranging to have Melanie's bags delivered, Nick lay on his bed looking at the ceiling for a long while before he lifted the receiver to his phone and dialed, "Its Nick I need to speak with LaCroix."

            LaCroix's smooth and deep voice soon met his ears, "Ah Nicholas, there is something you wish to speak with me about." It was no question but a statement of fact, something happened to upset and at the same time please his son. Though now as he spoke with Nicholas he could sense a slight nervousness and fear from him.

            "Yes, but its not something I can speak with you over the phone." Nick could almost picture LaCroix arching his brow as he waited for his answer.

            "I see," was the answer received before the line went dead.

            A moment of panic rose within, he had hoped to arrange to see him the next evening but knew that he was on his way over. Placing the receiver in its cradle Nick rose from the bed and made his way downstairs. If he was going to face his 'father' he did not want to risk waking up his daughter. His daughter! It seemed strange to think that he actually had a daughter, a biological daughter and not in the vampire way. 

            Entering the kitchen he opened the fridge and pulled out his usual bottle but quickly placed it back and reached for another pulling out the house vintage that LaCroix had given him not long ago. Though he had stayed on steer blood he felt the need for something more sustaining, he couldn't exactly call it backsliding since he had long ago given up the belief that abstaining from blood would bring him closer to becoming mortal. He still searched for ways to become mortal once again but lately his drive to do so had diminished. Even if he did become mortal once again it would hardly make up for the actions of his past, nor would it resolve him of all the sins that he had been a part of since his birth into the world of darkness. 

            Reaching up into the cabinets he pulled out two crystal glasses, as he poured the bloodwine into the glasses the presence of his Sire washed over his senses. LaCroix could never **not** make an entrance. 

            Looking up he made his way towards him and handed him the bloodwine, "I was going to arrange a time to see you later."

            LaCroix arched his brow in response as he took the crystal in hand, "Ah, but why wait…?" he broke off his speech as he heard the sound of a heartbeat from upstairs, "Interesting turn of events. You have a guest."

            "That in part is what I need to speak with you about." Nick sat on the couch and watched LaCroix as his other brow arched his curiosity peeked. Nick waited for him to take a seat before he went on but LaCroix did not look as if he were going to cooperate. As usual he stood towering over him, his power rippling through their blood link as if reminding Nick just who dominated the room.

            Shifting a bit uncomfortably within his seat he downed the rest of his bloodwine before placing it on the coffee table before him. He needed to have his hands free just in case LaCroix decided to harm Melanie, "You know that I was only **with** Natalie once," taking a deep breath he continued, "well I just recently found out that a daughter had been conceived as a result."

            "Indeed…" this night was becoming more and more interesting, "You, as well as I, know that a mortal can not conceive a child with a vampire. This is nonsense! So your dear Natalie had decided that she is to black mail you into providing her needs for **your** daughter. I indeed underestimated the dear Doctor."

            Nick stood suddenly from his chair, his eyes blazing red as tears threatened to escape from his lids, "She's dead LaCroix! Never speak of her in that way again!"

            LaCroix was stunned by the emotional tidal wave that assaulted his link with his son but did not outwardly show it. He waited for a moment as Nicholas's eyes return to their normal blue, but did not hold back the tears that slid down his pale cheeks. As Nicholas slid down to sit within his chair LaCroix touch his son's cheek, whipping away a blood tear before bringing his fingers up to his lips. In a flash of insight he saw the events of the night and the revelation of just who the mortal upstairs was. 

            Sitting down beside his son he regarded his son with cool disinterest, "Mortals die. They are here and then they are gone while we are eternal. It is your own folly Nicholas, which has caused you pain with your refusal to bringing the good doctor across and your constant insistence at keeping your **mortal** lifestyle."

            Nick would not allow his words to bate him into an argument, an argument that they have had more times than he cared to count. Eyes closed he took in a deep breath, a mortal habit, as he attempted to calm his inner turmoil. Natalie had meant the world to him. Of coarse she would have eventually died but he had always hoped that it would have been of old age not because of a drunk driver taking her before her time. Of all of this he now had a daughter…? Looking to LaCroix, Nick softly spoke, "I do not wish to discuss your views of my lifestyle and the way I live it. What I do wish to speak about is the safety of my daughter. I want your assurance that you will not harm her."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 4

Yay, you liked it! Thank you to those that have reviewed. This is only one chapter but I hope you enjoy it. 

Inheritance

Chapter 4

            LaCroix contemplated his son's request. Nicholas had been slowly returning to the fold and to him but he knew that if he took actions in harming this daughter of his that it would most likely permanently push his son away. There were, of coarse, the Enforcers and the Community to think of. They would most assuredly want to know if she would be a threat. It was simply unheard of for a mortal to bare offspring from a vampire, of coarse mortals usually died or were brought across from the coupling.

            Taking a sip of his bloodwine, LaCroix look pointedly to Nicholas, "I would like to meet her before making such a promise." Before Nicholas could protest he glared at his son and continued, "**If** she is of no threat to the community then I will promise her my protection."

            Nick sighed, at least LaCroix didn't charge upstairs to drain her, "When?"

            "Being that she is asleep I will come by tomorrow night. I am assuming that she does not know what we are?" he asked as he placed the empty glass of bloodwine onto the coffee table and stood from the couch.

            Nick stood up, following his lead, "No, but she already suspects something."

            "Indeed," he paused for a moment to look at his son, "do not tell her unless we decide that it is necessary." With this command LaCroix was gone.

            Sitting back heavily on the couch, Nick covered his face with his hands. His meeting with his Sire went better than he thought it would, he just hoped that it would go just as well tomorrow night. Lowering his hands, he looked up the stairs towards where his daughter slept. He had just found out that he was a father and now he was about to introduce her into his dark world. Well, he would keep her from as much of it as he could. If he could he would keep her out of it entirely but something within him told him that **that** was not going to be possible. 

            A cool breeze swept her hair from her face, her body stirring to wakefulness as she moved her bare legs against the cool dark silken sheets. Arms stretching out she moved them underneath her pillows, a smile of satisfaction spreading upon her face. Her smile faded when she heard her name whispered within the caress of the cool breeze. 

            Blinking Melanie slowly raised herself into a sitting position on the mattress, a frown furrowing her brow, as she did not recognize her surroundings. Sitting up completely now, she looked down, running her hand over the red silken nightgown. This had to be a dream but it felt so real.

            Hearing her name whispered once again she sat up completely, her blue eyes searching her surroundings. The room was dark, save for the light from the full moon that shined within the open window, its dark curtains flapping silently with the wind. The room appeared empty but she could feel that she was not alone; there was someone there with her making the hairs on the back of her arms stand as her skin prickled slightly with goose bumps. 

            Sliding against the silken sheets she sat at the beds edge, her feet dangling inches above the carpeted floor. Shivering, and not from cold, she rubbed at her arms trying to fight down the cold chill that was running down her spine. Melanie stiffened as a cool hand caressed her shoulder, someone's breathe tickling her ear.

            "Melanie," a husky male voice purred.

            She wanted to pull away but at the same time she wanted to lean back into him and close her eyes to enjoy his touch. Instead of doing so she sat there stiffly, afraid to turn, to know the identity of this stranger. She was trembling now, fear combined with a warm forbidden longing. Wetting her lips she attempted to speak but the words would not form on her tongue.

            The sensation of cool lips caressing her bare neck caused her to close her eyes, a gasp escaping her lips as her heart raced. She could feel his hands gently caressing her arms, pulling her back so that she rested against his chest.

            "You belong to me now," he growled against her bared shoulder moving up to her throat.

            She could not move, her whole body shaking from longing and fear. Then he bit her, a stinging pain erupting from her neck followed quickly by ecstasy. She felt pulled into him, her life falling into an abyss of ecstasy and darkness. Starting away, Melanie's eyes flew open as she jerked forward springing up from the bed and turning.

            The bed was empty, no longer the satiny silk and as her hands wrapped around herself to try to calm her nerves she felt herself wearing the sweats that she had fallen asleep in. Melanie was still trembling, her hand slowly moving to her throat but there was nothing there. It was only a dream, but it was so real. 

            Heart racing she hurried into the bathroom turning the knob to the sink she allowed the water to pool within her cupped hand before splashing her face. Grabbing the towel hanging on a rack by the sink she pressed it against her face, allowing it to absorbed the wetness from her face. Still shaken by the dream she leaned forward, her head resting against the mirror as she pressed her hands against the edge of the sink to keep her standing. 

            It took her a few moments to regain her composure before she looked up at her reflection. Her face was pale, her hair in a disarrayed mess of curls. It was a familiar sight, but for once in her life she felt as if she were looking at a stranger. Then the thoughts came to mind, "Mom's gone, she's dead." At this her eyes filled with tears and she sunk to the bathroom floor burring her face into her hands and cried.

            He stood at the door, his head leaning against the wood as he could hear her silent sobs. He wanted to go to her, to hold her in his arms and to cry with her but held himself back. If he went in there he would cry and he could not let her see his bloody tears. 

            Nick had heard her waking up, had heard the increase of he heart rate as her breathing quickened. Thinking that she would want breakfast, he had made his way to her room but stopped as he heard her tears. Closing his eyes against the pain that he held inside a lone blood tear escaped, slipping down his face before being reabsorbed into his skin. Walking away he made his way down to the kitchen to start to fix her something for breakfast. He had ordered some groceries and they had arrived not long ago.

            Cried out, Melanie pulled herself from the floor and splashed water on her face once again, having that done she walked back into the room and noticed her suitcase sitting just inside the door. Smiling, she began to get her things ready so that she could take a shower and get dressed. This would be the first day that she could get to know her father more and she was not going to allow herself to wallow in self pity and depression. 

(An hour later)

            Having taken a shower and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve deep blue sweater, Melanie stretched and yawned before heading out the door. Upon exiting her room she smiled at the smell of eggs and bacon. Even though she had slept until well past lunchtime she was feeling rather hungry and breakfast sounded good to her. Walking down the stairs she slowly made her way towards the kitchen and smiled at the sight her father made. There he was standing over the stove with spatula in one hand and pan in the other.

            Turning from the stove Nick smiled to his daughter as she made her way into the kitchen, "I hope you're hungry?"

            Taking a deep breath of the inviting aroma she sighed, "Very! That smells so good, I haven't had a good breakfast in a while."

            Chuckling he turned back towards the eggs, "I hope you don't mind having breakfast so late in the day, you probably usually have lunch at this time."

            Melanie shrugged, as she leaned against the counter across from Nick, "Not really, I'm a late riser. Not much of a morning person, I'm more of a night person."

            He turned at this, "Oh?"

            She smiled, "Yep, she used to say that I probably got that from you." At this her smile drooped slightly as she sighed, "I miss her."

            Eggs finished, Nick allowed them to slide into the plate before he put the pan down and approached her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he looked her in the eyes, "I know. The pain will always be there but it will get better."

            Tears were building in her eyes again and she whipped at them in frustration as they fell down her cheeks, "Damn, I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop this stupid crying."

            He kneaded her shoulders, a look of understanding within his expression, "There is nothing stupid about your tears. You're hurting and you have the right to morn. Now," he wanted to get her mind away from her sorrow for a little while at least, "sit down at the table and I'll bring you breakfast."

            Smiling weakly she hugged him before pulling away, "Thanks."

            "You're welcome," he gently nudged her towards the kitchen table, "now scoot!"

            A laugh escaping her lips she made her way towards the table, "All right, I'm going, I'm going!"

            Grinning, he soon made way with her breakfast towards the table, "Do you have any plans for the day?" he asked as he sat down in front of her. 

            Taking a bit of her eggs, she shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Not really. I didn't really plan anything beyond the point of meeting you. Beyond that I just want to take things as they come."

            Watching her eat, he waited a moment before asking, "So, what about your job? When do they expect you to return?"

            Leaning back into her chair she took a large gulp of her water before answering, "Well, I took a leave of absence and I'm not sure if I'm going back. Mom left me enough in her will to support me."

            Nick's head tilted to the side, a slight uneasy feeling tugging at his stomach, "Oh?"

            Taking a bite of her bacon she munched for a bit before answering his unspoken question, "I was a bit surprised. I mean, how my mom got a half a million into her savings when she was only a doctor for a small clinic, I have no clue." She wondered if he had anything to do with it but with the surprised look on his face told her that he didn't.

            Melanie laughed at the expression on his face, "Yeah, that was my exact expression when I found out."

            Nick blinked out of his self imposed stupor, "Well, what do you plan to do then?"

            Sighing, she laid down her fork into the now empty plate, "I've always wanted to concentrate fully on my writing. Now, without having to go into work forty hours a week I can concentrate fully on that book I've been wanting to working on."

            He smiled at that, "What kind of stories do you write?"

            "Fantasy mostly, I've actually published some poetry. My teachers told me that I have talent, I guess I'll soon find out if its true or not. It also helps being that I worked as an editor." She really liked talking with him; he listened to her as if he was really interested in what she had to say. It was so hard to believe that this man sitting in front of her was her father; he just looked so young.

            "I'd like to read some of your works, it sounds as if you really enjoy writing."

            She smiled, the happiness of that smile truly reaching her eyes, "Sure, I'd like to know what you think. Let me know whether or not I should just stick to editing!" she joked.

            He chuckled at that, "I'll do that."

            "So," she asked, "archeology?" and with that she listened as he told her about his teaching and some of his experience in the field of archeology, omitting some detail of coarse.

            Having moved from the kitchen to the living room, Melanie was laughing at one of the stories Nick was telling her, "Oh my God! Stop! You're killing me, I can't take anymore."

            Nick grinned, they had been talking for hours and he was discovering what a wonderful woman that his daughter was. She reminded him a lot of Natalie and noticed some of his own personality traits in her as well. There was no question within his mind whether or not that she was his daughter. 

            Finishing his 'breakfast' he walked to the kitchen to rinse out his glass, "So," he called over his shoulder knowing that he would have to tell her about his 'father' coming over later, "I've invited someone to come over tonight." Walking back into the living room he continued, "I hope you don't mind."

            Playing with the corner of her sweater with one hand she leaned he free arm against the back of the couch turning so that she was watching him come back to sit not too far from her on the couch, "Oh, who?"

            "My father," he answered, his eyes darting away from her as he said this.

            She raised her brow at this, "So, I guess that means I have a grandfather. Are there anymore family members I need to know about? Wow, I spent so long thinking that my mom was the only family that I had and now I have a father and a grandfather!" 

            Melanie felt as if she had been cheated from something and it was because of her mother. She hated to admit it to herself but she felt angry and upset at her for that, "Why didn't she tell me? Ya know, I miss her but at the same time I feel angry that she lied to me, that she kept me from you." Frustrated with her own emotions she pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

            Nick couldn't help but to feel the same way. He knew that she only did it to protect herself and their child but it still hurt that she kept the knowledge of his daughter from him that he missed out on seeing her grow up. Taking the hand that was grasping the edge of her sweatshirt he squeezed gently, "All I know is that she did what she thought was best for you and herself. There were a lot of things that happened before she left that you don't know about."

            Looking at him she wondered just what those things were but still… She shook her head in the negative, "There's no excuse for it. I love her and always will but what she did… I deserved to have grown up knowing my father, knowing you." Pressing her lips together in anger she tried to understand why her mother would do such a thing but could not comprehend what was so bad, what she was fearful of. Having only known her father for the equivalent of a day she could not see why her mother would be so fearful of telling him. She could sense something different about him but… it just was not fair!

            He tapped her chin lightly to gain her attention, "Hey, I feel the same way. I should have been there to watch you grow up, to help raise you but I wasn't. What she did may have been wrong but she made a mistake," or did she, would she have been safe with him or would she have been in danger from the Enforcers or even from himself? "I'm here now and I plan to try and make it up to you."

            She smiled weakly at that, her anger starting to fade away, "So, I'm going to meet my grandfather tonight. What's he like?"

            Well there were many things he could say to describe his Sire but none of which she would benefit to hear. They had gotten closer but still had those occasional fights about the life that he chose to lead and about him fully embracing his vampirism. Both old arguments but they never seemed to be able to reach any type of agreement upon. 

            "Well, he's a bit eccentric…" this was not very easy to do without outright insulting him, "You will just have to meet him and find out. He can be very intimidating but then he can be very charming. He's not exactly someone you can classify."

            Both her eyebrows rose at this, "Wow, he sounds a bit scary."

            'She has no idea,' he thought wryly before continuing, "You'll be okay. Just be yourself and honest and you'll do just fine. Besides, its not like you'll be alone with him."

            Hmm, curiouser and curiouser, "Any other family members I'm going to get to meet?"

            He smiled at this, "I have a sister, Jeanette. I guess that would make her your aunt."

            Melanie smiled at this, just a month ago her family consisted of one and now it consisted of three, "Will I get to meet her too? Its nice to know that I'm not alone anymore." Smile softening, "When she died I thought that I was so alone, that I had no one but now I have a father, grandfather, and aunt."

            Nick returned her smile, "Well, you'll never be alone again. I promise you that." He paused for a moment, "Melanie, can I ask you something?"

            She squeezed his hand, "Sure." She had an idea as to what he was about to ask and wondered what she was going to tell him.

            "In the letter that Nat sent to me, she mentioned that you were different. What did she mean by that?" he asked her gently.

            Looking down at her hands she knew that he would either believe her or think she was crazy but felt the need to tell someone. She was tired of keeping her abilities hidden from everyone, it would be nice to be able to share that knowledge with someone other than her mother. Taking a deep breath she steadily spoke, "I can see clearly in the dark, as long as there is a small portion of light. I'm stronger than I should be as well as faster. I sometimes see things before they happen and can effect objects, sometimes people's emotions."

            Looking up from her hands enclosed in his she waited for him to laugh in her face, to tell her that she was crazy. She was surprised when she saw nothing but trust and belief within his gaze.

            Sitting back into the side of the couch he looked to her with his senses more closely. He could sense the vampire within her but as he gently probed deeper he started to sense something else but then felt his mind being violently pushed back almost sending him flying off of the couch.

            Melanie flinched back as a strange sensation entered her mind, her head began to throb and she mentally pushed at it, forcing out its intrusion. Standing up quickly she made her way to the kitchen for some water and hopefully some Tylenol. She was feeling a major headache coming on.

            "What the hell did you do?" she growled at him as she filled a glass full of water, "and where is your Tylenol or aspirin?"

            He followed her into the kitchen, his hand rubbing his forehead where it throbbed slightly, "I don't have any."

            Taking a large gulp of her water she looked to him pointedly, knowing that he deliberately was evading her first question. Nick noted that she looked a lot like Natalie when she used to get angry or frustrated with him.

            "Great," she mumbled tersely to herself before more loudly asking, "Do you think I have enough time to take a nap before my grandfather shows up? Whatever you did hurt like hell? Please don't do it again."

            Nick looked sheepish, he would definitely not do that again but he knew all to well that LaCroix would, "I won't and yes, it will be several hours before he comes over." 

            Satisfied with his answer she horridly brushed past him but was stopped by his hand on her arm, as he gently told her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

            Head still pounding she looked up and knew that she could not stay angry with him, "I know. It's okay, really. I just need an hour to lay down to get rid of this headache." Smiling weakly she went upstairs to take a small nap.

            Nick watched her as she made her way up the stairs, his mind filled with worry. What was going to happen to her? Will LaCroix be able to accept her? If the council or enforcers found out about her what would they do? After what she had told him he wasn't so sure about his decision to allow LaCroix to know about her. He was coming over tonight though, he would just have to ride it out and see where it leads. One thing he was sure of was that if it came to the point where she was in any danger from the community he would protect her with his own existence if necessary. Help her to disappear and start a new life. He'd probably have to stay away from her in order to protect her. It would pain him but if it were necessary he would do it. He felt very protective of her. There was nothing that he would not do or sacrifice for her well being.

AN: Well that is all for now. Melanie's secret was finally revealed. The next chapter will probably be interesting. Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. I'm in need of a Forever Knight beta reader. Any volunteers please email me at mldavis_2000@yahoo.com 

If you will, please leave a contribution in the little review button bellow.


	3. Chapter 5

I've updated! Yup, I know about time too. Excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. Thanks to all that have signed you reviews, they are much appreciated. 

I am a bit miffed at fanfiction.net right now. Most of my stories are rated R but I do have a few NC-17 fics and I think that what they are doing is down right evil. It goes against our freedom of expression. It's so un-American. Even with the petition that's out right now (hello over 1,000 signatures. Get a clue. Someone hit them on the backs of their heads so they would pay attention to the real people who make this site work. I mean where would they be without us writers contributing our works?) it doesn't look like they are reconsidering. Boo. Grr. ::makes a disgusted look at whoever decided on that choice of action. In a whinny mocking voice, "It's to save the children from reading inappropriate writings.":: Well duh, parents are supposed to watch and pay attention to their kids not us. 

Its not like there isn't a little box saying, "Warning if you aren't 17 this is inappropriate for you to read. Yes/No to continue." ::rolls eyes:: Makes you wonder what genius makes up these decisions, note sarcasm when I say that. Now that I've said my peace…

::bats eyes in innocent fashion::  Please read and enjoy my story. Feedback is much appreciated and loved. 

Inheritance

Chapter 5

Lying in bed, Melanie stared at the ceiling, her headache finally gone. Glancing to her side at the clock sitting on the dresser, she rolled to her side. She had taken only a thirty-minute nape and had woken up without the headache that she had fell asleep with. Whatever her father did was not something that she would care to experience again. 

Deciding that she felt a little stuffy in her sweater Melanie made her way to the closet that she had hung up her close in and looked at what she had. In an hour and a half she was going to be meeting her grandfather, another family member that her mother failed to inform her of. How could her mother have kept her from knowing these things, especially with her unique abilities? Maybe they would have been able to help her to understand them; her father seemed to not be surprised when she had told him about them. 

Switching on the light in the closet, to better see what she had to choose from, she looked for a particular square neck blue long sleeve shirt she liked. Finding the shirt she carried it to the bed and changed. Hanging up her sweater she made her way to the bathroom and stared at her reflection. 

What would her grandfather think of her? Would he accept her as easily as her father did? Melanie really hated meeting new people. One thing she had learned early on in her life was that you cannot trust people, not completely anyway. She felt as if she could trust her father but there was this intuition in the back of her mind telling her that he was keeping something major about himself away from her. He had outwardly admitted as much to her when she had pressed him about why she was the way that she was and why her mother would have been so fearful. 

It just did not seem like her mother to keep such a secret away from her, her mother was always stubborn, strong willed, and let no one intimidate her. Melanie smiled; she was a lot like her mother in that aspect. With her secret though, she had always kept to herself, afraid to get close to anyone because she could never tell them about her true self and that always frustrated her. All she ever wanted in her life was to fit in, to belong.

Taking a deep breath she touched up her make up and straightened her hair. She was not going to allow her fears of what ifs and what could have would haves ruin this family reunion. Knowing that her grandfather would be over in an hour or so she started for the door and made her way down the stairs.

Seated upon the couch sat her father. He sat with his leg across his knee holding a wine glass of a dark wine. She noticed that he drank an awful lot; made her wonder if that's why her mother left him. Melanie pushed away that idea, she had only known him for a day and a half. As usual, she was drawing up conclusions before having all of the facts. Not everything is as it seems, she had to keep reminding herself that. 

Making it at the bottom of the stairs, Melanie paused for a moment; there was that sensation again. It was like a warm tickle at the back of her mind, very strange. She had never had these feelings before coming here. 

Sensing his daughter's arrival Nick turned his head towards her, placing his glass of bloodwine onto the coffee table as he asked, "Feeling better?"

Walking around the coffee table, Melanie sat sideways facing him at the other corner of the couch, "Yeah. So, um, when did you say that he was coming?"

Before Nick could have answered her question she felt that sensation again, only very much stronger, and her back stiffened. It was so strong that it almost seemed a bit uncomfortable. For reasons unknown to her she looked over to the door that lead outside to the garage.

Just as he was about to answer her question he felt the vibrations along his link with his Sire and noticed Melanie's change of posture. She surely could not have sensed LaCroix could she?

After a moment of silence Melanie and Nick watched as the door opened. Nick stood to greet his father and Melanie just sat there, her eyes fixed on the man that surely could not be her grandfather. Grandfather's were old not… he was way to young looking but then again her father did not look that old either. What the hell was going on?

The man that walked in was taller than her father with a military cut hairstyle. His hair color was dark blond and his eyes were an intense blue. It was a strange look for someone with such fair, white skin. This guy definitely never got out in the sun! He was also dressed all in black making him seem almost menacing and otherworldly. This man made her feel uneasy.

Making his entrance, LaCroix's eyes were locked on the mortal that sat on his son's couch. Immediately he could sense that there was something different about her. She was lovely, with long brown curly hair, not unlike a certain coroner he remembered from not that long ago. Her eyes were a brilliant blue; she had his Nicholas eyes.

Greeting his Sire, Nick softly said, "You're early."

LaCroix arched a menacing brow, "I was eager to meet my granddaughter."

At this, Melanie stood from her place and cautiously approached the two, "Nick?"

Nick turned to his daughter and smiled, "Melanie, I'd like you to meet my father, your grandfather."

LaCroix stepped past his son and approached the young mortal, "A pleasure my dear. I was a bit surprised to hear that I have a granddaughter and was anxious in meeting you."    

Her intuition told her that there was more to it than that. Smiling, she felt herself relax a little, he seemed nice enough though her first impression screamed that he was a scary and dangerous man, "Well, that makes two of us then."

Nick approached the two, "LaCroix, would you like something to drink? Melanie?"

LaCroix nodded, "That will be fine."

Melanie looked from her grandfather to her father and felt as if there was some kind of tension between the two. Storing that observation in the back of her mind she smiled to her father, "I'm okay."

"Melanie," her attention was pulled back to LaCroix, "I am saddened to hear of you mothers passing, my condolences. She was an admirable woman."

At the reminder of her mother her smile faltered, "Thank you."

Nick was quickly back into the room handing his Sire his drink, he suggested, "Why don't we sit down?"

Melanie was all for that idea and made her way back to her original spot on the couch. She felt a bit uncomfortable as her grandfather sat just besides her, not touching but a little closer than she felt comfortable with. There was something about the man that screamed danger. 

Nick noticed this and frowned at his Sire but quickly hid it under a smile as he looked to his daughter and sat down in a chair before the couch. He had no idea what his father was going to do and was a bit on edge. He would be ready for anything though. So help him, if his father did anything to harm her he would kill him and make sure that it was permanent this time.

Taking a sip of the bloodwine Nicholas had provided, LaCroix sat the glass down and turned to face Melanie, "Melanie, please tell me about your self."

Why did she feel as if she were at some kind of interview, "What would you like to know?"

 His lips formed a smile; a chill ran down her back at the sight, "How is it that you have chosen now to come to your father?"

Melanie's eyes darkened slightly, "I only found out after mother died. She told me in her will. I only found out about you this afternoon." 

LaCroix was searching his senses, he could feel the vampire within her, and it was a strong presence. His face depicted that of concern, "I am sorry to hear of that. It must have hurt to know that your mother kept something so important from you."

She frowned, "Yes, it did."

Nick cut in, "She's agreed to stay here with me. She's taken an extended leave from work and is planning on working on her writing."

His eyebrows rose at this, he would have thought that the daughter of Natalie would have pursued something along the medical field. 

Melanie was thankful for the change of subject; she was really starting to feel uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation was going, though it felt more like an interrogation, "Who knows, I might decide to live over here. I don't have any other family and I've always believed that family is important."

A glint of a smile reached his eyes at this, "Yes, I do so agree." LaCroix looked pointedly to his son.

Nick cleared his throat, "You would really consider moving here?"

Melanie shrugged her shoulder, "I don't really have anything to return to."

Making herself more comfortable on the couch, Melanie smiled to her father, "Besides I'd like to spend a lot of time getting to know the family I never knew I had. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Indeed," came LaCroix's response.

Nick gave his Sire I warning glare before returning his attention back to his daughter, "Is there no one that that will miss you?"

Melanie grinned, "Are you trying to ask me if I have a boyfriend?" 

"Well, do you?" he grinned back.

She shook her head, "No, its hard to make a relationship work when you have secrets."

LaCroix arched his brow at this, "Oh and what secrets do you hold?"

Biting her lower lip she looked to her father questionably. Nick saw her inquiring look and told her, "Melanie, you can tell him."

Looking back to her grandfather she took a deep breath, all of her life she had only spoke of these things to her mother and now she was sharing this with two strangers who she just found out were her family, "I can see clearly in the dark, as long as there is a small portion of light. I'm stronger than I should be as well as faster. I sometimes see things before they happen and can effect objects, sometimes people's emotions."

LaCroix looked to her inquisitively, "Effect objects how?"

Biting the inside of her cheek she looked around the room to find something but didn't want to risk breaking anything. Reaching into her pocket she smiled as she found a quarter that she had remembered leaving in her pocket. Lying it down on the coffee table she told them, "Watch the quarter."

Both vampires' eyes looked to one another before focusing on the object in question. Closing her eyes she took in a deep calming breath before she focused on the quarter, picturing it perfectly in her mind before opening her eyes. 

The quarter slowly started to spin, then shift. It started to clank against the coffee table as it started a lazy spin before it shot out across the table and landed on the floor.

Melanie apologized, "Sorry, I'm still working on controlling that."

Nick stared at the quarter that lied on the ground before slowly moving his eyes towards his daughter, "How did you do that?"

Clasping her hands in her lap she shrugged, "I just focus my mind and picture it to move and then project. That's the best way I can describe it."

LaCroix was watching her; his interest peeked in this woman that was a product of Nicholas and Natalie. She had power, power that would be greatly magnified if she were to be brought across. Anyone that could control that power… Arching his brow he pondered the possibilities. One thing was a certainty; he could not allow anyone outside his family to know of her gifts or to bring her across.


	4. Chapter 6

Inheritance

Chapter 6

Melanie bit her lower lip at the scrutiny she noticed her grandfather take in her. Outwardly he showed no reaction but curiosity but deep down within herself she knew that he was hiding much of his emotions. Curiouser and curiouser. 

She was brought out of her inner musings as LaCroix asked her, "Does anyone else know of these abilities?"

She sighed. "No, the only person that ever knew of my special abilities was my mother," she looked to both relatives, "and you two." 

Rubbing the back of her neck she grimaced. "It's hell on my social life. I can become quite sensitive to others and its… sometimes disturbing and can be harmful if I don't keep my shields up."

"How so?" this time it was Nick who asked.

Eyes showing a far away look of remembrance, she slowly told them, "When I said that sometimes I can affect other peoples emotions it sometimes happens when I don't mean it to. Once, when I had found out that my boyfriend cheated on me and was angry at all men in general I went out to try and drown my sorrow and anger in dancing and drinking. Well, let me just say that not long into my second drink a full out bar fight started up for pretty much no reason. By the time I realized that it was me that was influencing the violence the police had arrived to arrest and bring some order to the crowd." Melanie bit her lip, looking sheepishly at her father, "That was the last time I ever went out drinking. I tend to avoid alcoholic beverages totally."

LeCroix was totally intrigued. "You affected the whole bar?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I've spent a lot of my life avoiding people. I almost had a breakdown when I was only twelve but that was before I had a hold on how to control my shielding." Closing her eyes at the painful memory she was grateful when her father's hand grasped hers and squeezed. 

Taking in her pained expression, LaCroix asked in a soothing and gentle voice. "What happened?"

Melanie swallowed hard. It was not something that she liked remembering. Opening her eyes she looked into LaCroix's eyes for a long moment before telling him. "One moment I was oblivious to the others in the room and then suddenly…" her voice deadened when she continued, "I felt everything all at once. It was a tidal wave of other people's emotions crushing into me. Despair, anger, jealousy, happiness, sorrow, lust, revulsion… I was told that I fell to the floor screaming and in hysterics. They called an ambulance and had to sedate me." 

She shivered at the memory and was grateful for the arms that came around her and held her. That was one of the worst days of her life. It was like they had invaded and violated the privacy of her mind without her consent.

After a long moment of silence she softly asked, "Why? Why am I different? Why is it that my father looks the same as a picture my mother had from over 20 years ago? How can you be my grandfather when you look only in your mid 30's? I deserve to know the truth. What was it that my mother was so afraid of? Why would she keep your existence a secret? I have spent most of my life wondering where I fit in, where I belonged. I've always felt out of place, like some outcast. I can never be myself when around others for fear of being found out as some freak."

"Shh, you are not a freak," Nick whispered in her ear. Pain filled his being at the knowledge that she had to endure so much with only her mother for support. If he had been there wouldn't he have been able to help her through this, guide her in some way. She had to basically train herself how to cope with her abilities. His eyes locked with his Sire's. Through their link he could sense his Sire's tinge of sympathy but it was quickly hidden.

He had to admire his grandchild. Not many would have gone though such an experience without losing their sanity. Lucian LaCroix came to a decision then. Taking her hand in his, he was slightly taken back as he felt a connection made between them, it was faint but he had noticed. Intriguing. "What I am about to reveal to you is something that is not safe to know but I feel that you have a right to this knowledge. Your conception has come as a surprise to us. We are not supposed to be able to have offspring in the human sense. I, as well as your father, are vampires."

Melanie arched her brow and was about to ask for the punch line when she froze. Her supposed grandfather's eyes flashed with golden flecks of light and he smiled showing his rather impressive fangs. Later she would have looked back on this moment and note that she handled this quite well. 

Her eyes widened slightly as her back went stiff, her other hand tightening around one of her father's forearms. Nick had noticed the strength in her grip; if he were human he would be in considerable pain. Her heart leaped up into her throat the spiraled down into the pit of her stomach. A flash of her dream from that morning came to mind but she quickly pushed it back, afraid to analyze it. 

Clearing her throat she finally found her voice, and to her own credit it did not shake or tremble. "Not just fantasy then. I take it that you guys don't live off of blood bags and live peacefully among human kind?"

LaCroix smirked at her question. He admired her strength of will and could sense her unease but there was no fear. She was taking this news rather well. "No we do not."

"Is this why mother left?" She was a bit shaken at his admittance to being a killer. There was a part of her that was appalled by the knowledge but another that knew that it was in their nature for survival that should be respected. Was this somewhere ingrained into her biological makeup? She wondered at why she was not as afraid as she should be. It was as if a part of her had known of there existence and he was just reassuring her of the fact.

"Ah," LeCroix drawled. "That is part of her reasoning behind her departure. I think that your father will be more suitable in explaining that detail. There are rules that all of our kind must abide by. One being, that we are to not reveal our existence to mortals. Those that find out about our existence have few choices, they either are persuaded to forget, come across, or are killed."

At this revelation she felt a slight tinge of fear. With voice slightly shaky she asked, "What does that mean for me now that you've revealed what you are?"

LaCroix brought her hand up to his lips and pressed them against her warm skin. "You, my dear, are family and I always protect my family." At the look of possessiveness and power within her grandfather's eyes she felt a chill run down her spine. 

Her father's breath tickled her ear, "Now you know the truth."

Melanie pulled her hand away from LeCroix's. "Yeah. I…" she took in a death breath of air trying to take all of this in. "I need some time alone to absorb all of this." At this, her father's arms loosened their hold and she stood on slightly shaken knees. 

"Are you all right?" Nick asked with concern. 

She laughed at his question. "Oh yeah." She cleared her throat then, "Sorry. This is just a lot to take in. I mean, just three days ago I thought my father no longer existed. Not only am I still grieving for the loss of my mother, I find out that she had lied to me and kept me from you. Oh and don't forget the fact that my father is a vampire. I'm still waiting for this to sink in and for me to freak out. Oh, I'm just peachy." 

At this she rubbed her temples and took in another deep breath. Shaking her head she smiled weakly to her father. "I just need to sleep on this. I've just relived some bad memories of my past and found out about this."

Leaning down, she kissed his cheek. "Whatever you are, you are my father. Though we're practically strangers I feel a connection to you," she then looked to LaCroix, "and you. I hope to spend more time getting acquainted with my new family but for now I think I will go to bed. Goodnight." With that said, Melanie calmly left the room and walked up the stairs to her room.

Both LeCroix and Nick watched her departure in silence. When he knew that she was in her room he turned to face his Childe. "Impressive."

"I would have to agree." Nick was a bit shell-shocked. There was no loathing or disgust as to what he is. She had practically just told him that she accepted him for what he is. 


End file.
